Five Years
by Vander Yorke
Summary: Albus Potter, yang matanya baru 'terbuka' pada cewek itu di tahun kelimanya. DISCONTINUED
1. I Have Missed You!

FIVE YEARS

by Vander Yorke

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just own the plot.

* * *

Albus Potter, yang matanya baru 'terbuka' pada cewek itu di tahun kelimanya.

* * *

Pagi ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tadi pagi, si brengsek Scorpius Malfoy menyembunyikan tongkat sihirku. Aku yang bangun terlalu siang (gara-gara tugas mendadak esay Transfigurasi, 3.5 meter panjangnya) pun harus mencari-carinya selama beberapa menit dan kehabisan waktu untuk mandi pagi. Sesudah mandi, aku pun menyadari kalau jubah ku pun menghilang dan dan ditemukan tergantung di atas perapian ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Mungkin Malfoy berpikir kalau cara terbaik untuk mengawali bulan November adalah dengan mengerjai orang. Sialan.

Dan disinilah aku terduduk di meja Slytherin sekarang mencoba memakan apapun yang tersedia di meja makan sebelum harus masuk kelas Mantra, 10 menit lagi. Disisiku adalah sahabatku Liam Keane, seorang _Muggle-born_ jangkung berambut pirang dan berwajah tengil yang anehnya bisa masuk Slytherin.

"Wow, pagi sekali Al," sindir Liam sambil nyengir.

"Oh , Diamlah. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku tadi pagi?" kataku sambil menarik segelas jus labu.

"Kau 'kan habis mengerjakan tugas esay sialan itu sendirian. Kulihat kau kurang tidur," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kubilang lebih mudah kalau kita menyalin punyanya Elisa." Elisa adalah pacarnya Liam, anak Ravenclaw.

Anak-anak Hogwarts sudah mulai meninggalkan Aula Besar untuk masuk kelas masing-masing. Aku melirik meja Ravenclaw dan melihat Rose Weasley, dengan rambut merah dan berantakan, yang melirikku balik. Dari tampang ngantuknya, tampaknya dia habis tidur larut malam dan bangun kesiangan juga. Aku memberinya isyarat untuk pergi bersama-sama ke kelas Mantra. Kebetulan hari ini Ravenclaw dipasangkan Slytherin. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau duluan saja, Liam. Aku bersama Rose," kataku melihat piring Liam yang kosong, sarapannya sudah selesai.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau di kelas Mantra," katanya sambil membetot Mark Selwyn, anak Slytherin tingkat 5 sepertiku dan Liam.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy dan Goyle cengar-cengir menyebalkan ketika melewatiku, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Alby," katanya. Aku mendelik.

5 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama. Aku harus memastikan dulu perutku terisi penuh.

###

Ruangan kelas Mantra terdiri dari tiga baris meja panjang dan kursi-kursi yang berjejeran menghadap meja Profesor Ernie Macmillan. Meja tersebut diapit dua papan tulis dan di sudut kelas terdapat sebuah rak kecil berisi buku dan peralatan lain, dibawah sepasang jendela. Akupun mengambil tempat duduk di sudut kelas baris terdepan, dekat dengan jendela. Rose kelihatan cemberut karena aku memaksanya untuk duduk di tempat yang tampaknya kurang memuaskan baginya.

"Kita duduk di baris terdepan dan kau masih kelihatan belum puas," kataku heran.

"Aku ingin duduk ditengah-tengah, bukannya disudut begini," katanya cemberut.

"Oh. Kukira kau ingin duduk dekat Malfoy."

Rose melotot. "Yang benar saja. Aku dan si musang? _No way."_

Aku selalu berpikir kalau Rose sebenarnya tertarik pada Malfoy. Dan Malfoy juga sebaliknya. Dulu sekali waktu kami akan berangkat pertama kali ke Hogwarts aku pernah melihat seorang anak pucat berwajah pirang yang kelihatan terpesona pada Rose. Tampangnya benar-benar bego. Aku baru-baru ini sadar mungkin sebenarnya si anak itu adalah Malfoy. Musim panas kemarin ketika Aku, Rose serta para adik dan sepupuku bertemu dengan Malfoy di Diagon Alley, dia tampak terpesona dengan penampilan Rose saat itu. Malfoy tampak kaget dengan penampilan Rose tanpa jubah penyihir Hogwarts. Kupikir akan benar-benar lucu apabila Paman Ron berbesanan dengan ayahnya Malfoy. Kudengar mereka sering bertikai ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Pasti reaksi Paman Ron akan konyol sekali. Aku dan Lily, adikku, sudah sering mendiskusikan kemungkinan bahwa Rose dan Malfoy saling menyukai. Apalagi dia suka memandang banyak hal dari sisi romantis, yang kadang menyebalkan. Contohnya saja dia suka menanyakan kapan Teddy dan Victoire‒sepupu kami, menikah. Namun bagaimanapun, kalau soal Rose-Malfoy ini sepertinya Lily tidak salah.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ternyata Profesor Macmillan akhirnya datang dan menyapa murid-muridnya dengan bersemangat. "Kali ini kita akan mempelajari mantra pingsan, cara membloknya dengan mantra pelindung, dan cara menyadarkan orang yang terkena mantra pingsan,"

Terdengar riuh tertarik diantara para murid. Aku sendiri sebenarnya pernah mempelajarinya di Klub Duel tapi tetap saja ini cukup menarik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian apa saja nama mantranya, dan kalian harus mengulangnya. Siap?" tanya Profesor Macmillan

"Siap, Profesor!"

"Baik. Pertama, mantra pingsan. _Stupefy!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

"Kedua, mantra pelindung. _Protego!"_

" _Protego!"_

"Ketiga, mantra penyadar. _Rennervate!"_

" _Rennervate!"_

Dan sekarang Profesor Macmillan mulai mengitari kelas dan mengajari langsung kepada murid-muridnya cara mengayunkan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Kita harus mulai praktek," katanya, lalu menyihir sebuah cermin bulat didepan kelas. "Alat ini dapat menyerap berbagai mantra sihir," kata Profesor Macmillan menjelaskan. "Lihat baik-baik. _Stupefy!"_

Cahaya kebiruan keluar dari tongkat Profesor Macmillan dan menghantam kaca tersebut. Cahaya tersebut seperti terserap merata dalam cermin itu. Tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan. Dia juga mempraktekkan dua mantra lain.

"Ada yang ingin mencoba?" tawar Macmillan

Aku, secara refleks mengangkat tangan.

"Bagus sekali Mr. Potter. Anggota Klub Duel 'kan? Silakan," katanya

Aku mempraktekkan ketiganya dan kurasa cukup berhasil.

Profesor Macmillan tersenyum. "Ya itu tadi cukup impresif, Mr. Potter. Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin. Itulah yang diharapkan dari anggota Klub Duel. Kebetulan ada lima orang di kelas ini. Dan ya, kalian berlima, tolong bantu teman kalian yang kesulitan. Saya akan segera kembali," katanya. Profesor Macmillan langsung pergi.

Di tingkat 5 asrama Slytherin, ada 3 orang yang masuk Klub Duel. Aku, Scorpius Malfoy, dan sepupunya Malfoy, Eveline Nott. Ada 2 orang lain dari Ravenclaw, dan sayangnya Rose tidak termasuk. Dia sebenarnya sempat ikut seleksi namun tidak lolos. Masuk Klub Duel itu sejujurnya memang tidak mudah.

Rose dan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya sempat cukup kesulitan. Aku terus membimbing mereka sambil mengantri untuk memberi mereka kesempatan mencoba mantranya ke cermin didepan kelas.

"Cari perhatian ke cewek Ravenclaw, Potter?" Scorpius Malfoy nyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Kau sendiri? Masih jomblo, Malfoy?" kataku sembil nyengir puas.

Malfoy cuma mendengus. Dia dan geng-nya yang bertampang bego mendekat. "Ooh… _Weasel Queen_ , akan mempraktekkan mantranya rupanya," katanya, mengangguk pada Rose. "Kawan-kawan, beri jalan pada _Weasel Queen!_ " ia mengomandoi geng-nya.

Rose yang wajahnya memerah karena marah pun berdiri menghadap Malfoy lalu berteriak dan mengacungkan tongkatnya‒ " _Stupefy!_ "

BRUK.

‒ke arah Malfoy, yang pingsan ditempat, tepat ketika Profesor Macmillan memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Miss Weasley! Saya tidak menyuruh kalian mempraktekkan mantra itu pada orang!" katanya murka. "Oh, aku baru akan menyampaikannya pada sesi terakhir. Sungguh tindakan ceroboh. 20 poin potong dari Ravenclaw! _Rennervate!_ "

Sekarang Malfoy bangun dan menatap Rose dengan sengit. Ia dibantu berdiri oleh Nott dan Goyle.

"Untuk sesi terakhir ini aku ingin kalian melakukan duel. Saya minta sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan!"

Tiba-tiba kelas riuh dengan nama Weasley dan Malfoy. "Oh, jangan nak. Err… Potter saja dengan Nott," ujar Professor Macmillan.

Aku dan Eveline Nott berjalan ke depan.

"Oke, saya minta etika duel diterapkan disini. Kalian berdua pasti mengerti. Dan ingat, hanya dua mantra yang diperkenankan disini. Mantra pingsan, dan mantra pelindung. Siap?"

Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Silakan saling memberi hormat."

Aku menatap Nott. Bila dijajarkan denganku tingginya mungkin sedagu denganku. Matanya berwarna hijau gelap, serasi dengan dasi Slytherin yang bertengger di lehernya. Kulitnya sepucat porselen, namun menurutku indah. Hidungnya mungil tapi mancung. Keningnya mengernyit sedikit memberi kesan jutek. Bibirnya yang tipis mungil tersenyum sedikit. Belum pernah aku memperhatikannya seperti sekarang ini, namun aku harus mengakui: cewek ini cantik sekali. Ya ampun, kemana saja aku selama ini?

"Oh ayolah, kalian menunggu apa lagi? Kalian membuat bosan anak-anak ini," kata Profesor Macmillan agak tidak sabar.

Kulirik Mark yang sedang berpura-pura menguap dengan menyebalkan dan Liam yang nyengir mengejek. Tampaknya ia mengerti kalau aku terpesona oleh Nott. Sial. Merusak reputasiku saja. Pasti wajahku sudah merah padam. Dasar gen Weasley sialan.

Aku mengangguk dan memberi hormat sekilas dan langsung mencabut tongkat dengan cepat.

Sekitar lima detik kami hanya saling mengacungkan tongkat sebelum akhirnya ia meluncurkan mantranya. Aku tak akan pernah memulai menyerang terlebih dahulu pada perempuan, sekalipun hanya latihan.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_

"Ingat nak, hanya dua mantra itu saja!" kata Profesor Macmillan.

" _Stupefy!"_ dia menyerang lagi. Untung saja meleset sekitar 30 sentimeter dari tangan kiriku.

Harus diakui cewek ini jago juga. Tapi aku mana mau kalah. Aku berusaha untuk mengalahkannya walau tak mau juga melukainya. Sementara ini aku cuma bisa bertahan.

" _Stupefy!"_ aku menyerang pahanya namun ia mampu berkelit.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_ kutukannya hampir mengenai dadaku.

" _Stupefy!"_ aku mengincar kaki kirinya, nyaris kena, ia menghindar namun tampak kehilangan keseimbangan.

" _Stupefy!"_ aku menyerangnya secara beruntun.

" _Prote_ ‒ah…" Terlambat. Kutukannya sudah mengenai kaki kanannya terlebih dulu. Nott pingsan. Aku dan semua anak-anak di kelas datang menghampirinya.

"Tenang anak-anak… _Rennervate!_ " Profesor Macmillan menunjuk Nott dengan tongkatnya. Nott langsung siuman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Nott. Aneh sekali, namun aku sebenarnya cukup khawatir. Biasanya aku hanya bisa khawatir pada keluarga dan sahabat terdekatku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagus sekali Potter," katanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Nott padaku di tahun ini.

"Oh, syukurlah," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ia menerimanya.

"Baik anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian," Profesor Macmillan menenangkan kerumunan murid sebelum akhirnya menutup pelajaran hari itu.

###

Hari itu terasa panjang sekali sampai aku langsung berniat pergi ke tempat tidur setelah makan malam usai. Sementara di belakangku Liam dan Mark masih menggodaku kejadian tadi pagi di kelas Mantra. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tadi menumpang makan malam di meja Gryffindor bersama James, Lily dan para sepupu untuk menghindari mereka. Aku sengaja menghindari ruang rekreasi karena takut Liam dan Mark bakal bicara yang aneh-aneh dengan keras-keras.

Sesampainya di kamar anak laki-laki aku pun berbicara, "Oh diamlah!"

"Baru sadar kalau Nott itu cantik?" tanya Liam. "Mukamu sampai memerah tau tadi!"

"Hahaha! soalnya kau lucu sih," Mark masih cengar-cengir puas.

"Kubilang sama Malfoy tewas kau!" Liam berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Bilang saja! Dia sendiri suka sama Rose kok," kataku.

Mereka berdua tertawa mengejek.

"Yang benar saja," Mark meremehkan pendapatku.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Aku tidur duluan," kataku, menutup hari yang aneh ini. Aneh, gara-gara Nott‒maksudku Eveline. Kupikir aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

###

-To Be Continued-

Please review! Saran, kritik, dan flame diterima :D


	2. Beneath the Ground

FIVE YEARS

by Vander Yorke

* * *

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just own the plot.

Albus Potter, yang matanya baru 'terbuka' pada cewek itu di tahun kelimanya.

* * *

Menghabiskan sore hari di bulan Desember dengan keluar kastil mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Namun aku dan Rose berpendapat kalau kami tidak akan mendapat ketenangan kalau mau mengerjakan tugas di dalam ruang rekreasi. Akhirnya kami memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk berdiam di tepian danau hitam yang nyaris membeku. Dan di kiri-kanan kami juga ada beberapa murid lain yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kami.

Disisiku Rose tampaknya menggumamkan seusatu seperti, 'Banyak tugas,' 'Pena bulu sialan,' dan 'Malfoy.'

"Ada apa dengan Malfoy, Rosie?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk menahan senyum geli.

"Oh tidak, aku berpapasan dengannya saat keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi. Dia hanya menyebalkan. Seperti biasa, tentunya," ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan meyakinkanku bahwa itu hal yang tidak penting.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lagi, namun aku melihat _mood_ Rose sedang buruk. Dia bahkan baru bilang kalau dia benci tugas. Aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasa. Dan memang sih, guru-guru sedang sering-seringnya dalam memberi tugas. Karena sebentar lagi kami menghadapi O.W.L. yang melelahkan. Mereka hanya ingin kami tidak kaget dan sudah terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas berat. Aku pun kembali menunduk dan menyalin tulisan dari buku _Vakansi bersama Vampir_ karangan Gilderoy Lockhart yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan untuk tugas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku.

Aku yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Rose baru saja menanyakan bagian mana saja yang harus disalin dari buku tersebut sebelum aku melihat Eveline Nott, sendirian, di seberang sana sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang damai. Dia manis sekali‒

"‒Al! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" Rose tampak sedikit kesal diabaikan olehku sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Hmm… Rupanya kau suka darah-murni, adik kecil? Tak heran kalau kau masuk Slytherin." James Potter, kakakku juga mengikuti arah pandangku. Tampaknya ia habis latihan Quidditch karena dia menenteng sapu dan sebuah pemukul _beater_ Quidditch. Disampingnya ada Fred yang menenteng peralatan yang sama dan Louis yang membawa sebuah kamera sihir. Mereka berdua sepupuku . Aku hanya mendelik pada James.

"Kenapa kau bisa membawa kamera ke lapangan Quidditch, Lou?" tanyaku berpura-pura tertarik pada kamera yang ditenteng Louis. Louis, adalah anggota Klub Jurnalis Hogwarts.

" _Well,_ aku hanya memotret mereka. Dan mewawancarai kapten Gryffindor ini," katanya sambil menunjuk James. "Hari ini mereka hanya latihan fisik dan tidak melakukan latihan taktikal, jadi sah-sah saja kami mengambil gambar," ia menjelaskan.

"Kau jangan coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, adik kecil. Kau hutang penjelasan." James nyengir jahil. "Akan kukirim surat pada Mom bahwa Al kecil kita sudah punya pacar. Darah-murni, lagi," katanya mengancam.

"Oh ya, aku setuju James!" kata Fred. Mereka bertiga mulai saling adu tos. James, Fred, dan Louis adalah yang paling jago kalau soal menjahili orang.

"Diamlah James! Dia bukan siapa-siapa-ku!" kataku. "Atau setidaknya belum," kataku menambahkan.

"Oh, Al yang malang. Kau harus sudah mulai cari pacar, Al!" ucap Fred menyemangati.

"Ya! Aku bahkan sudah punya pacar sejak kelas tiga. Sekarang kau sudah menginjak tahun ke lima di Hogwarts, menghadapi O.W.L. yang melelahkan, dan masih belum pernah punya pacar untuk member semangat," kata James, menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan memasang wajah iba dengan menyebalkan.

Rose sedikit tampak bersemangat. Dia pikir kalau aku diperbolehkan punya pacar, berarti dia juga sama. Namun sepertinya tidak. Aku sering memergoki cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang ingin dekat dengan Rose banyak yang dimantrai oleh James, Fred, dan Louis. Dan James mampu menangkap rasa semangat Rose.

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu tidak, Rosie. Semua cewek Potter-Weasley hanya boleh berpacaran kalau sudah keluar dari Hogwarts," ujar James.

"Grandma Molly yang bilang begitu," kata Fred menambahkan agar terdengar meyakinkan.

Yang dikatakan Fred ini membuatku sangsi. Grandma Weasley tidak pernah memperlakukan cowok dan cewek dengan berbeda. Dan aturan ini terdengar konyol menurutku. Mereka hanya mengada-ngada.

Rose mendecak. Ia kecewa, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin ini yang membuatnya gundah-gulana. Ia tidak punya pacar, sementara sepertinya semua teman Ravenclaw-nya punya teman kencan. Kasihan Rosie. "Kenapa tidak boleh sih?" tanyanya. Rupanya dia percaya pada omongan mereka. Rose, yang sebenarnya sangat pintar dalam pelajaran memang kadang-kadang mudah ditipu. Namun aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa padanya. Walaupun konyol, aku sebenarnya setuju dengan peraturan tersebut.

"Mereka, cowok-cowok nakal, bisa memberi pengaruh buruk pada cewek, Rose," ujar Louis seakan mereka kumpulan cowok paling baik-baik di alam semesta. "Kalian bau sekali, James, Fred! Kalian harus cepat mandi," ujar Louis. "Pamit dulu, kami duluan!"

"Semangat, Alby!" kata James. Aku cemberut, tidak suka panggilan itu. "Temui aku kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk mendapatkan cewek itu," bisiknya, mengangguk ke Nott‒eh Eveline yang masih saja terlelap. Aku sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan dia mati. "Oh iya, aku juga ada berita bagus. Minggu depan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade," katanya sok misterius. "Sampai jumpa!"

James mengedipkan matanya seperti apa yang ia sebut Kedipan-Yang-Bisa-Membuat-Pingsan-Seluruh-Cewek-Hogwarts. Aku sih tidak percaya. Buktinya Rose masih sadar, bahkan sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya dengan tidak tertarik. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi.

"Err… Rose, kau duluan saja. Aku akan ke Eve‒uh Nott dulu," kataku. Aku cuma boleh bilang nama 'Eveline' dalam pikiran!

Rose mengangguk singkat dan pergi. Dia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, pikirku.

Danau hitam sudah sepi. Sekitar satu jam lagi sudah makan malam tetapi Eveline masih saja terlelap bersandar di pohon‒entah tidur entah pingsan atau entah kenapa. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Err… Nott?" tidak ada reaksi.

Aku sekarang berlutut didepannya sambil mencolek-colek bahunya "Nott? Bangun!"wajahnya masih tetap terlelap dengan damai. Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau aku bisa berani-beraninya menggangu tidur orang lain tapi aku hanya ingin dia tidak ketinggalan makan malam dan mati kedinginan disini.

"Hei, kau bisa ketinggalan makan malam!" sekarang aku menggoncang bahunya.

Dia menggeram kecil dan matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Euhm… Eh? Potter?! Sedang apa kau?" Dia tampak sangat kaget.

"Err… Hanya membangunkanmu. Sebentar lagi makan malam, kau tahu?" kataku sambil menunjukan arlojiku padanya. "Memangnya kau ini sedang apa sampai ketiduran begini?"

"Oh ya?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Aku mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Hutchinson. Sejak semalam sebetulnya. Makanya aku kurang tidur," jelasnya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Tak ada niat jahat," ucapku sambil membuat tanda _peace_.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

 _Well,_ aku tak pernah tahu kalau senyumnya cukup manis juga. Yang kutahu sebelumnya, Eveline Nott ini adalah cewek yang dingin, angkuh, dan tidak banyak bicara, kecuali pada sepupu dan sahabat terdekatnya.

" _Hello,_ bumi pada Mr. Potter?" katanya sembil melambai-lambai tangannya didepan wajahku dengan wajah geli.

"Er, _yeah_ sama-sama." aku malu sekali. Kenapa aku bisa melamun bego di saat yang tidak tepat? "Ke aula besar bersama, Nott?" Dengan cepat aku mengubah topik. Lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat kesana sebelum banyak murid berdatangan. Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan gosip.

"Oke, Potter," katanya.

###

Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Nyaris semua murid sudah berada di aula besar. Terdengar bisik-bisik ketika aku dan Eveline melewati meja Ravenclaw. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan lagi kejadian di kelas Mantra. Ketika aku sampai di samping Liam dan Mark, mereka tampak cengar-cengir. Duh, bahan ejekan lagi nih.

"Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan yang garing, kau bisa dekat-dekat juga dengan dia," ucap Liam.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, yang kau sebut 'sebulan yang garing' itu terjadi karena saran kalian tidak ada yang masuk akal," kataku.

Suatu hari mereka pernah menyarankan sebaiknya aku menembaknya langsung setelah keluar dari kelas, dan di kesempatan lain mereka mendorong-dorongku untuk duduk disamping Eveline pada saat makan siang dua minggu yang lalu, yang mana itu memalukan sekali. Mark bilang aku harus mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade (seperti yang dikatakan James secara tersirat di Danau Hitam tadi) pada kunjungan yang akan datang dan menurutku kedengaran cukup gila karena aku belum cukup dekat dengannya. Sementara di kesempatan lain Liam mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Sialan memang, si Liam ini.

"Kau hutang penjelasan pada kami!" ujar Mark bersemangat.

"Uh, nanti saja di kamar," kataku. "Konsentrasi saja pada makanan kalian!" sejujurnya aku kelaparan sekali.

###

"Pada kesempatan kali ini kita akan mempelajari cara membuat Ramuan Penenang," kata Profesor Malcolm Buddock menggema di kelas bawah tanah ini. Profesor Buddock, yang umurnya kelihatan masih muda‒lebih muda dari Nev‒er Profesor Longbottom, selalu membuat aku tertarik. Dia adalah kepala asrama Slytherin. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak jago-jago amat dalam pelajaran ini, seperti Dad, namun aku tetap mencoba untuk mengerti pelajaran ini (sebagai Slytherin yang baik. Slytherin biasanya jago dalam ramuan).

Ruangan kelas Ramuan terletak di bawah tanah. Disisi-sisi ruangan terdapat beberapa rak dengan berbotol-botol ramuan dan bahan campuran ramuan. Didepan ruangan ada papan tulis terdapat corat-coret instruksi untuk merebus ramuan, kelihatannya bekas kelas yang belajar sebelum kami.

Dan asal tahu saja, kami harus bisa menahan dinginnya berdiam di bawah tanah pada bulan Desember. Kami bahkan dapat melihat udara napas kami sendiri dengan kondisi begini.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku harus segera memasakngkan kalian semua. Laki-laki dengan perempuan, beda asrama‒" tiba-tiba kelas menjadi riuh saling berebut pasangan kerja "‒Tidak, tidak. Aku sendiri yang menentukannya, _anak-anak. I'm the boss,"_ kata Buddock.

Dalam beberapa menit Buddock pun memilih pasangan siswa-siswi. Kebetulan hari ini kami bersama Gryffindor.

"‒Dan kau, Mr. Potter bersama… Err… cewek Gryffindor sudah habis rupanya‒"

"Finnigan dan Worthington, tidak hadir, _Sir!"_ teriak seorang anak Gryffindor.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Finnigan kecelakaan saat latihan Quidditch. Sementara Worthington sakit demam." Kalau yang ini aku kenal. Namanya Creevey.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau, Potter bersama… Oh ya, Miss Nott!" kata Buddock sambil melihat Eveline.

Aku meninggalkan Mark dengan seorang cewek Gryffindor dan berjalan mendatangi Eveline di meja baris kedua paling kanan.

"Hei kau," sapanya katika aku sampai di mejanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" kata Buddock. "Buka buku kalian! Bab 15, Halaman 147‒"

"Apa kabar? Tidak ketiduran lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kumohon untuk berhati-hati dalam membuat Ramuannya nak, karena apabila kelebihan bahan, ramuan ini bisa membuat orang tidur sangat lelap, bukannya mendapat ketenangan‒"

Dia tertawa, "Oh, jangan dibahas lagi. Itu memalukan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ramuan ini berguna bagi kalian yang mendapat stress ujian, O.W.L., maupun N.E.W.T. Mungkin juga ini menjelaskan sebabnya mengapa kalian mempelajarinya di kelas lima‒"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Nott‒"

"‒Dan untuk kalian semua dimohon untuk tidak berbicara pada saat saya menjelaskan," kata Profesor Buddock tiba-tiba.

Dan seluruh kelas tiba-tiba sunyi, lalu memandangku dan Eveline. Oh sial, padahal kan bukan hanya kami yang ribut dikelas.

"Potong lima angka masing-masing untuk Slytherin‒" katanya. Aku hendak membuka mulut karena bukan hanya kami yang berisik dikelas saat itu. "‒Lima lagi kalau ada yang protes," ancamnya. Aku langsung bungkam.

Buddock kembali menjelaskan. "Jadi, bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan adalah bubuk batuan bulan, sirup hellebore, bubuk duri landak, dan bubuk tanduk unicorn. Silakan mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut dari rak‒"

Aku dan Eveline mempersiapkan bahan-bahan tersebut tanpa banyak bicara.

Kami mulai mengikuti instruksi Buddock dan mulai merebus bubuk batuan bulan sampai berwarna hijau. Lalu Eveline mengaduknya hingga berubah warna menjdi biru.

"Tambahkan lagi bubuk batuan bulan sampai ramuan berwarna ungu," kataku mengulang instruksi dalam buku. Aku langsung menaburnya.

"Sedikit lagi." Katanya.

"Apa?"

"Itu, terlalu sedikit. Tabur lagi."

Aku menaburkannya, dengan agak sembrono.

"Oh jangan terlalu banyak!" jeritnya. Ia langsung menepak tanganku. "Nyaris saja!"

"Aku tidak terlalu jago dalam hal ini," ucapku sambil memberikan tatapan maaf.

"Tak apa, ayo lanjutkan. Kita nyaris ketinggalan oleh yang lain."

Kami menambah besar apinya dan merebusnya hingga mendidih. Kemudian kami memasukkan sirup hellebore. Kami berdebat pada saat akan memasukkan bubuk duri landak.

"Tambahkan duri landak saat ramuan berubah oranye. Kita harus menunggu," kataku. "Ramuannya baru berwarna ungu."

"Tidak, kita harus memasukkannya sekarang," kata Eveline. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat terburu-buru. "Ini, kita harus mengocok bubuk duri landaknya sekarang."

"Tapi bukunya bilang kita harus melakukannya nanti," kataku dengan yakin dan mengecek bukunya lagi takutnya ada yang terlewat.

"Sekarang." Katanya yakin.

"Nanti, Nott."

"Sekarang! Buddock yang bilang begitu. Mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan," katanya sembil sibuk mengocok duri landak.

Ia keras kepala juga. "Yang benar?"

"Oh, percayalah padaku. Coba kutanyakan pada Scorpius," ucapnya. "Hei, Scorp!" bisiknya. Malfoy menoleh. Ia mengangkat alis pirangnya. "Kapan kita harus memasukkan duri landak?"

"Sekarang, tentu saja," katanya seakan hal tersebut sangat pasti. "Tunggu apa lagi? Tadi Buddock bilang begitu," katanya.

Karena kebetulan Buddock sedang keluar, aku ikut angkat bicara. "Tapi di buku bilang nanti!" kataku mencurigai Malfoy yang suka mempermainkan orang.

"Oh, jangan dengar Potter, Eveline, dia tolol. Buddock bilang buku keluaran baru itu salah cetak," kata Malfoy.

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Aku benar," kata Eveline senang.

"Aku belum percaya. Malfoy tukang bual," kataku sebal.

Eveline tampak tersinggung, "Scorpius tidak begitu," katanya. Mata hijaunya menatapku galak. "Dia sepupuku, dan dia baik."

"Aku akan tanya yang lain. Pst! Creevey!"

Creevey, cowok Gryffindor pucat berambut merah menoleh padaku. "Apa, Potter?"

"Kapan kita harus merebus bubuk duri landak?"

"Sekarang," katanya singkat, lalu menekuni lagi ramuannya.

Aku menatap Eveline dengan pandangan maaf. Dia memalingkan muka cemberutnya lalu merebus duri landak. Dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang kedengarannya seperti 'membuang-buang waktu saja'.

"Maaf, Nott. Aku pikir Malfoy bohong. Kau tahu sendiri, dia suka adu mulut denganku. Makanya aku tak percaya padanya," kataku.

Tapi dia diam saja. Minta maaf ke seorang Slytherin memang sulit. Akhirnya akupun menyelesaikan ramuan tersebut bersama Eveline hari itu dalam diam yang menyiksa.

###

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **A/N:** 1\. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Scorpius dan Eveline bisa sepupuan. Jadi disini aku bikin Daphne (Kakaknya Astoria) nikah sama Theo Nott. Nah anaknya itu adalah Eveline. Sementara itu seperti yang kita tahu sendiri Astoria Greengrass itu nikah sama Draco, dan hasilnya adalah Scorpius.

2\. Kenapa aku bikin Ernie Macmillan jadi guru pelajaran Mantra di chapter 1 itu karena dia mampu dapetin pelajaran tersebut sampe level N.E.W.T. jadi kupikir lumayan pantas lah, apalagi dengan pensiunnya Profesor Sprout (Yang posisinya sbg guru Herbology diambil alih Neville) membuat lowong posisi kepala asrama Hufflepuff. Nah, kebetulan banget, Macmillan ini adalah seorang Hufflepuff

3\. Untuk guru Ramuan, kenapa aku memilih Buddock simply karena dia Slytherin. Slytherin biasanya paling jago dalam ramuan. Kalau tidak salah Buddock lebih muda 3 tahun dari Harry dkk.

4\. Untuk Profesor Hutchinson yang disebut sama Rose. Dia itu sebenarnya adalah Penelope Clearwater. Hanya saja nama belakangnya ganti sama nama belakang suaminya (Ngarang dikit boleh lah ya?)

5\. Kepala sekolah di zaman Al adalah Flitwick. Kupikir McGonagall udah terlalu tua buat ngurus sekolah di zaman Al (Settingnya tahun 2020-an lho).

6\. Semua deskripsi tentang pelajaran Mantra, Ramuan, dan lain-lain kudapat di harrypotter*wikia*com Karena aku gak mampu kalau asal ngarang aja, butuh referensi juga. :P

7\. Dan terakhir, fic aku ini terinspirasi berat dari seri Kisah Next Generation karya Kak RRHenda. Maaf kalo ide ceritaku disini kurang orisinil…

Special thanks kepada yang sudah ngasih review: Ley Gatharowl, WithSasu, dan guest. Membuatku tambah semangat!

Please review! Makin banyak review, makin bikin aku semangat! Saran, kritik, dan flame diterima :D


End file.
